marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Power of Terror Vol 1 3
and has since been operating under a new identity. Spider-Man explains how he tagged Deathlok with a spider-tracer and can track his location, however, he needs help going up against Silvermane. While at Silvermane's upstate mansion, Deathlok is brought into a lab where Silvermane's mind is to be transferred into his body. When the cyborg is mocked by Caesar Cicero, he tries to lash out but is incapacitated by Scorpia. Put on the operating table, the process to transfer Silvermane's mind into Deathlok's cyborg body begins. Silvermane begins to fantasize about using Deathlok's body to kill every superhero who has crossed his path in the past. He then explains that he has recruited one of Deathlok's old foes in order to complete this process, the man known as Mainframe. As they prepare for the final transfer, Deathlok orders his internal computer to transmit his mind into cyberspace so he can evade their attempts to purge his mind. By this time, Spider-Man and Daredevil arrive on the scene, setting off the alarms. They are soon swarmed by a phalanx of armed guards. Inside, Caesar spots the two heroes on the security monitors and dispatched Scorpia to deal with them. With Spider-Man and Daredevil are busy fighting Scorpia, Deathlok tries to access the computer system that will facilitate the mind transfer. However, when he attempts to stop it, he attacked by an antivirus software. Despite this, Deathlok's interference stop them from transferring Silvermane's mind into Deathlok's body. This leaves Mainframe with only one other option, transferring a copy of Silvermane's mind into the Deathlok cyborg. He warns Cicero that this will leave Silvermane's physical form in a coma-like state -- possibly for months -- and that they should hide it as they don't know how the copy of Silvermane's mind will react to knowing that two of them exist. Ceaser tells Mainframe to do it, and Deathlok's personality is seemingly wiped from the cyborg body. This entire process is being watched by the Punisher who can no longer sit back and observe and comes crashing in through the window with guns blazing. Now in control of Deathlok's body, Silvermane looks forward to eliminating the Punisher once and for all. However, not only is Deathlok's mind still alive inside the cybernetic body, but his commands the computer system in his cybernetic body -- particularly Deathlok's no kill order -- remain intact. Realizing this, Silvermane decides to take advantage of the situation. Fleeing into the hall, Silvermane incapacitates Scorpia. He then convinces the two heroes that Deathlok is still in control and that they have much to do. Although the pair agree, both Daredevil's enhanced senses and Spider-Man's spider-sense warn them that something about this situation is not right. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** * The Hell's Kitchen Mob ** * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Thing * Iron Man * Captain America * Wolverine Locations: * ** *** *** ** ** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}